


A Mission for Peace

by Obsidia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fanfiction, Multi, Post-Pacifist, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Surface timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidia/pseuds/Obsidia
Summary: (Y/n) is a young adult, living in the city all on their own. One day, a monster applies for a job at their restaurant and that one event changes (Y/n)'s fate. Suddenly their facing an organisation they never knew existed that's threatening their new friends.  They're not alone though. There's a certain monster who joins (Y/n) in their search and is willing to care for once. Can they gather the information they need before it's too late?All characters, unless specified, are owned by Toby Fox.Chase and Amanda are owned by me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit of first story I've posted online, so sorry if it's not that great. I can't really change anything plot wise, so just bare with it. And I know this first chapter is really short, but the chapters get longer as time goes on.

It’s been about two months since the barrier that trapped monsters beneath the earth broke and monsters returned to the Surface. At first, you didn’t believe it. After all, monsters were simply made up in stories that parents told their children to keep them from misbehaving. Only children would believe monsters are actually real. You thought that way until you met your first monster, which really surprised you at the time. The monster was very kind though and didn’t mind your lack of experience dealing with monsters. After talking to the monster, you decided monsters aren’t all evil as the media depicted. You accepted their differences, which was mainly body shape and ability to use magic. There’s no problem, in your eyes, with monsters living here so long as they don’t hurt anyone. Others, though, aren’t too prone to give them the same opportunity.

All of this runs through your mind as you walk towards your restaurant to start your work day. The restaurant itself isn’t very big, only able to fit about five tables and a counter inside the main room, your mother had given it to you so it’s special to you. You wouldn’t trade the building for the world.  
You unlock the glass doors and flip the sign to say “Open”, then turn on lights to illuminate the small area. After a brief moment for your eyes to adjust to the newfound light, you head into the kitchen to start preparing some meals to get ahead of the crowd. However, before you reach the kitchen the bell above the entrance rings. That’s a bit surprising, as it’s rare for anyone to come in before the fifteen minute mark after opening. Let alone within a single minute.  
“Hello-” You start to greet, though stop when you see who entered. It’s a tall skeleton, dressed in an orange sweeter and black jeans with a reddish orange colored scarf around his neck. You didn’t mean to hesitate at the sight of the monster, it just rather startled you that he entered. Monsters, for the most part, tend to stick to places owned by other monsters. This, in fact, is the first one that has ventured into your establishment.  
The monster doesn’t seem to notice your hesitance though, rather responding in a boystorus voice, “HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HEARD THAT THERE WAS A JOB OPENING HERE. IS THIS THE RIGHT PLACE?”

“Yeah, it is.” You say, “It gets a little bit busy with only one person working, so the help would be much appreciated. Any particular job you’d like to do?”  
“IS THERE A CHEF POSITION?”

“Yes there is. Just give me a moment.” You head over to the counter where you keep anything you might need handy on the shelves below it and grab one of the application sheets along with a pen. With pen and paper in hand you head back to where Papyrus waits. “Here, fill this out and if you have any questions just give me a shout.” You hand the items to him then head into the kitchen to start on food preparation.

After about ten minutes you hear Papyrus’ shout, “I HAVE FINISHED FILLING OUT THE APPLICATION TO PERFECTION!” You exit the kitchen, after making sure everything would be fine on its own for a few moments, and take the paper from Papyrus. He wrote everything as if he had caps lock on, but his handwriting is perfect papyrus font. Maybe that’s how he got his name. Or maybe he writes that way because of his name. Who knows?

“Everything looks good.” Even his references are amazing. He works for Asgore as mascot for monsters? That’s impressive. It also explains why he looked familiar. “You can start working now, if you’d like. Morning rush will be in soon, so I could use the help.”

“I WOULD LOVE TO START NOW!” Papyrus exclaims enthusiastically. You smile, his enthusiasm already becoming contagious.

“Great. I’ll show you how things work around here. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of things pretty easily.” You say cheerfully, “My name is (Y/n), by the way.”  
The hours pass by quickly, almost like seconds. Before you know it the day is through and it’s closing time. Right after the last customer for the day leaves, you call for Papyrus. You gather the cleaning supplies from under the counter just as Papyrus pops his head out from the kitchen.

“YES BOSS (Y/N)?”

You laugh a little at how he adds “boss” to your name, as he’s been doing since you hired him. It feels a little odd being called by that, so you’ve been trying to get him to break the newly formed habit. “You can call me (Y/n), remember?”

“OF COURSE BOSS (Y/N).”

You sigh, giving up on the seemingly impossible task, instead spraying the counter then wiping it down with a cloth. “It’s closing time so we have to clean the place.”  
“ALREADY CLOSING TIME?” Papyrus questions, as though it’s impossible the day flew by so quickly. “HOW CAN THAT BE? IT FEELS LIKE WE JUST STARTED.”  
“I know, it feels the same way to me, but it’s time to close up shop.” You slide the cleaning supplies across the counter for him, “Can you clean the tables for me?” With an enthusiastic nod he starts washing the tables while you work on the counter. You both chat a little while cleaning and you’re done in less than half the time you’d normally take to do it. It’s impressive how well and fast he cleans. He’s an expert cleaner.

After saying your goodbyes, and locking the doors, you start walking home. It had been a slow day, in comparison to a normal day, though it’s not all bad. With Papyrus just starting, a slower was perfect. It gave you time to teach him about where everything is located and about the items on the menu. Definitely much better than throwing him in on the deep end and leaving him to figure things on his own.

Halfway to your house you feel like someone’s following you. You look over your shoulder only to find nothing other than an empty sidewalk. This is way too much like a horror movie for your tastes. Turning back around to watch where you’re going, you manage to stop just as you are about collide with someone with a hoodie standing right in front of you.

“S-Sorry.” You manage to stutter out, surprised by the sudden presence in front of you.

“You’re going to be.” The hoodied figure in front of you says.

You take a step back, confusion joining surprise. “What?”

“It’s a bad idea to hire monsters.” The figure says.

So this is what it’s about? That’s a poor excuse to stalk someone in the city at dark. “It’s my business, I can hire who I want.” You snap.

“You can say goodbye to your business then.” The figure snarls, "People won't come to a business that hires monsters. They'll just watch as you go out of business. No one trusts monsters and neither should you."

"I'm old enough to make my own choices, thank you very much." You say, adding sarcasm on the last part. Before the gets a chance to reply, you dodge around the man an sprint the rest of the distance home. It’s a good thing it’s not too far, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to make it home. You quickly enter your house, locking the door behind you, before heading into your room and collapsing on the bed. Your adrenaline ran out, leaving you tired and ready for sleep. It’s not long before you fall into a long, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon waking the next day, you try to rub the sleep out of your eyes. It does little to get you awake and motivated for the day to come. For a little while you lay there, hoping to drift back off into peaceful slumber. However a quick glance out the window reveals the sun in a much higher position than you think it should be for the current time. A tap on your phone screen says the sun is in its proper position and you’re the one in the wrong. You woke up much later than you should have. The restaurant should have opened about half an hour ago. Opening late isn’t normally too much of a problem, though with your new employee and no way to contact him to say you’re running late it’s not a very good thing.

You jump out of bed, almost face planting into the floor because the blanket wrapped around your legs, and quickly gather your needed supplies for a quick shower. After getting somewhat cleaned you hop out and dry the best you can within a few minutes before throwing on whatever clothing you had grabbed. Then you’re out the door and running towards the restaurant.

You are out of breath by time you reach the building, almost distracted enough by it to miss the monster standing next to Papyrus. The new monster is a skeleton like Papyrus, though unlike Papyrus is short and dressed more casually. His simple blue jacket, white shirt, and black short gives him a more carefree air than you get from Papyrus, only furthered by the fuzzy pink house slippers.

As you approach the new skeleton turns to face you, a wary yet curious look on his face. He eyes you with his white, glowing pupils as you head towards the skeletons. Papyrus eventually notices the smaller skeleton no longer paying attention to his great tales and turns to see what’s wrong. A huge smile crosses his face as he spots you.

“SEE SANS, I TOLD YOU THEY’D BE HERE!”

The smaller skeleton, Sans apparently, responds, “i believed ya bro.” So he’s Papyrus’ brother? You don’t remember Papyrus mentioning the fact he had one, though he might have and you simply forgot. “yo, i’m sans.” Sans introduces himself.

“I’m (Y/n).” You say, before unlocking the door to let the skeleton’s enter. Once they do you follow behind. Papyrus heads off towards the kitchen while you go towards the counter. From the corner of your eye you see Sans pick up a ketchup bottle. You turn to look at him, curious as to what he planned to do with it, only to blink in surprise when he tips the bottle back and drinks from it. Sans notices you staring at him and raises a brow bone at you. “you okay?”

“U-Uh,” Your brain seems to have taken a temporary vacation at this moment, as you can’t seem to form a proper sentence. After a too long pause you do manage to finally utter something, “S-Sorry. I didn’t… Expect that?” Now you sound like an idiot. He’s a monster, where you expecting him to go by human logic?

“what were you expecting then?” He asks, taking another swig from the bottle while watching you with mild curiosity.

“I’m not really sure,” You admit, laughing nervously, “But it sure wasn’t that.”

You’re not really sure what causes Sans to chuckle, whether it be your flustered expression or your reaction to his weird way of consuming ketchup, so you busy yourself with checking everything to make sure it’s in order for the day. It’s an awkward silence as you quietly arrange the things on the counter, feeling Sans’ eye lights boring into you as if he’s judging you for every move you make.

“like your shirt.” He suddenly says, breaking you from your thoughts about how embarrassing this is.

“Huh?” You ask, looking down at what you’re wearing. In your rush this morning you didn’t realize you grabbed a casual shirt instead of one of your work shirts. This shirt reads “This is my punny shirt,” something you got a long time ago that still is in good condition and fits.

“Oh,” You laugh, feeling a tad better that he was just looking at your shirt and not judging you. At least not as far as you know of. “So you like puns?”

“yeah, you could say i find them,” There’s a small pause as he winks, adding, “humerus.”

You laugh even as Papyrus pops his head out of the kitchen, casting a glare at Sans who looks unfazed by the look. “SANS, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH ALL THE PUNS?” He scolds the smaller skeleton, though think you can see the hint of a smile on his face.

“a skeleton of times.” You laugh harder at this, only growing into uncontrollable laughter at Papyrus’ next statement.

“SANS, DON’T CORRUPT THE HUMAN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES!”

“eh, think they were already that way ‘fore i got to ‘em.” He casually throws his thumb over his shoulder to point where you stand, trying not to giggle anymore than you already have.

“I didn’t think his jokes were that bad,” The smirk on Sans’ face reveals he knows what you’re getting ready to say, “They really tickled my funny bone.”

“NYOO HOO HOO.” You can see orange tears well up in his eye sockets, “NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO PUN LOVERS ON A REGULAR BASIS.” The tears instantly dry up though, when Sans pipes up again.

“are we crossing a bonedary?”

“YES YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW IT!” He says, crossing his arms and heading back into the kitchen.

His reaction only makes you laugh harder, enough so that you have to force yourself to breathe. “C-Can’t breathe.” After a while longer of laughing your butt off you manage to get enough oxygen into you for your sides to stop hurting. “He doesn’t like puns much, does he?”

“he secretly does.” Sans says, sipping the ketchup with a thoughtful look, “back in the underground he use to tell me to put some ‘backbone’ into my work.” With one last gulp of his condiment drink before saying, “welp, been fun chattin’ but i gotta get to work. see ya.” He disappears right in front of your eyes, not even a little poof or cloud like in the cartoons. You blink, surprised, before slowly ducking benith the counter. You do have to replace the ketchup bottle he stole, which he hopefully returns when he’s done with it, with a fresh one. 

Right as it’s closing time Sans appears again, the empty ketchup bottle in hand. You don’t mind he completely drained its contents as you would of had to wash it anyways. You quickly wash it while Sans jokes around, to the dismay of Papyrus. Afterwords you say your goodbyes to the skeletons, only to be called back as soon as you turn to head home. “BOSS (Y/N), SANS AND I ARE HOSTING THE GET TOGETHER OUR FRIENDS OFTEN HAVE AND WE WANT TO EXTEND AN INVITATION TO YOU.”

You smile, glad that he considers you close enough to invite you into his home. While you’re not too excited about meeting a bunch of new people at once, in fact you’re a bit anxious about it already, but you can’t disappoint Papyrus. “Yeah, I’d love to meet your friends.” Hopefully there wouldn’t be too many at once, as you never were one to enjoy being in a group of strangers. It always freaked you out slightly, though since Sans and Papyrus would be there you could handle it.

“GREAT!” Papyrus exclaims cheerfully, almost bursting with excitement, “I HAVE ALREADY ASKED MY FRIENDS TO BRING FOOD AND I WILL MAKE ENOUGH SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE, SO BRINGING FOOD IS NOT NEEDED BUT VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.”

“It’s no problem, I can bring something.” You say, “It won’t be too much trouble. We do cook all day after all, so I think I can spare some time to whip something up.”

“THAT SOUNDS GOOD. I EXPECT GREAT FOOD, THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS MINE OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH!” With that he runs off, still “Nyeh heh hehing.”

“heh, thanks for making my bro so happy.” Sans says.

“And thank you, and Papyrus as well, for coming in.” You reply, “It’s not often my schedule changes, so I’m glad you guys came around. Even if you did steal a ketchup bottle.

He chuckles, holding his hands up in defense, “hey, i gave it back.”

He set up your next joke perfectly, even if it was punintentional, “Sans the ketchup.”

That earns you a full on laugh, his deep baritone filling the air. “alright, got me there. won’t do it ‘gain… ‘till next time.” He winks, before spinning on his heel and heading in the same direction that Papyrus did. “see ya.” He says, throwing a quick and casual wave over his shoulder then disappears as he did earlier. It’s going to take awhile to get use to that.

You turn towards your own house, wondering just how many monsters you’d get to meet tomorrow. Which also brings up the question on how much you should make and what you should make in the first place. Then the idea hits you, just as you arrive home. _Everyone likes cookies, right?_ You remember how much your mother liked to cook them when you were younger and a bittersweet feeling washes over you. _Yeah, cookies sound good._


End file.
